fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 225
The Thunder Man is the 225th episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 50th episode of the 2014 series. A request is sent to Fairy Tail, specifically asking for Laxus to deal with lightning endlessly raining down on a certain town. Upon arriving and momentarily stopping the phenomenon, Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe are welcomed by the inhabitants. However, the mayor reveals that it is Laxus' fault, intending to use him to earn some money. Eventually, Laxus finds the core of the issue, destroying the gathered lightning. Summary In the guild hall, Natsu and Happy despair that they have no money for food. After Lucy violently reacts to their idea of selling her novel, she insists that they take a job, however, the only job left is the one asking for Laxus to take care of strange lightning. Before Laxus and his team head out, Makarov warns him not to get consumed by it. As they arrive, they notice static electricity, with their hair reacting to it. That is when several lightning bolts hit the down, providing an explanation to the entire town being electrically charged. Afterwards, Laxus makes his way through the town in order to meet the client, however, more lightning happens and Laxus is forced to block them with his Magic, making Evergreen worry that not even he can take all this lightning and attempts to help, just to be struck herself. Laxus then fires Lightning Dragon's Roar towards the sky, clearing out the clouds. Knowing that the thunderclouds will return, the group intends to use this moment to investigate, however, they are suddenly surrounded by the town's inhabitants who recognize Laxus, one of the Grand Magic Games' winners. Eventually, Laxus manages to leave his fans behind and meets the mayor of the Borwatt Town, De Cybele and his executive secretary, Ga Maille. They invite Laxus and his team to the mayor's mansion in order to talk about the job. There, the mayor reveals that the phenomenon has been happening since Laxus' last visit, reminding him of the moment when Laxus, coming back from his job, defeated the town's thugs using his lightning. The mayor insists that Laxus rids the town of the lightning or his, as well as Fairy Tail's reputation will be soiled. The group then leaves and Evergreen suspects that the mayor is up to something, however, Laxus simply states that he has to clean up his own mess. After the Tribe confirm that they're with him, Laxus notices that his Magic is being pulled towards the town, deciding to investigate both the place in question and the mayor. In the mansion, the mayor and his secretary praise each other for coming up with the plan to use the town's damage to get compensation. Meanwhile, Laxus and the Tribe run back to the town just to be attacked by monsters formed out of electricity. Laxus rushes to destroy them, however, Bickslow is worried that the Lightning Mage will get overloaded with electricity. The struggle continues until Freed notices that the lightning is coming from below and Laxus realizes that this is where he used his lightning back then, entering the underground sewer system with Freed while Evergreen and Bickslow continue to fight off the monsters. The two eventually reach a core made of lightning, with Laxus recognizing his own electricity. He proceeds hitting it with his own Magic in an attempt to neutralize it, causing it to explode. That is when the lightning monsters outside disappear and one of Bickslow's dolls return with an intel on the mayor. It is then revealed that Freed's runes managed to defend against the explosion, as well. Seeing the Lacrima on the place of the core, Freed deduces that it was set up by someone and his suspicions are confirmed when Bickslow and Evergreen join them, revealing that the mayor planned all of it. Afterwards, Laxus proceeds attacking the mansion with his lightning in order to scare the mayor, however, he stops as the mayor tries to protect his granddaughter, making Laxus realize that he isn't good-for-nothing after all. He tells him to make an effort on behalf of the town's inhabitants next time and leaves. Back in the guild, Bickslow and others realize that they didn't get paid while, this time, the mayor plots to use Blue Pegasus for his needs. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * * ** * ** *** * * ** Spells used * * * * * |Narumikazuchi}} Abilities used *Flight *Hand-to-Hand Combat Items used * |Rakurima}} Navigation Category:Anime Exclusive Episodes